madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
King Julien Needs Love, Too!
King Julien Needs Love, Too! (This is my opinion about King Julien, and how he is hated nowadays) When the first Madagascar movie came out, everyone loved King Julien, the hilarious, party-loving ring-tailed lemur. Many fans posted stories about him, drawings of him, and, most of all, revered him. But a couple of years later, Nick aired a new show called "The Penguins of Madagascar", starring the obnoxious, ironic penguins: Skipper, Rico, Private, and Kowalski. They basically have their own show. In the movies, they were not major characters or even funny to begin with. In the show, they are always doing these missions that involve science, teamwork, and skill. The penguins have their own special headquarters under their zoo enclosure. King Julien, Mort, and Maurice have their own zoo habitat. Julien is the King of the lemurs there too, and still loves to have fun. He enjoys going up to the penguins on their missions to see what they're up to by beginning to do something funny. The penguins, in response, scowl, raise one eyebrow, and Skipper gets all mad at him - really in rage - just because they had company. What is wrong with those penguins?! King Julien just wants to have fun, and who cares if he interrupts their 'mission'! Wow! I know King Julien can be a bit boisterous, conceited, and self-centered, but he has his good and kind qualities, too. The only friends he has is.....nobody. Maurice doesn't like him, and Mort likes him for the feet, not Julien's character. In response, Julien kicks Mort away. Yes, he can be like that - but it isn't good for the penguins and the other animals to be unkind and cruel to him! No way! When King Julien was left alone (in All King, No Kingdom), he was so sad. Really. When he went to the penguins for help, they just turned their backs on them and said they won't and will never be his friend. Julien is sensitive, lonely, and even has great perseverance - he never gives up to have good friends. He then invited the penguins for a balloon-making party. His balloons were quite neat, to me - a worm, a skinny worm and others. But those cruel, wicked penguins-those monsters-they just left! Seriously! Poor King Julien! He got so crazy (sad) that he had stuffed animals as his friends. The penguins show horrible examples of kindness and compassion, even when Skipper saved King Julien at one point. I mean - can't they just have fun with the poor lemur? Can't they stop their stupid and pointless missions? I just can't believe Dreamworks would do this to a cool character. I don't know why they made that show instead "The Lemurs of Madagascar" - I would've been so happy if that was on. But - the penguins. Why are there so many people (on fanfic, sodahead, facebook, fanpop, etc.) that just LOVE the penguins?! WHY?!!!! I mean, they think Kowalski and Skipper are hot, make t-shirts with the dreaded penguins on them, and all that kind of stuff. King Julien is cool too!!!! There was this one mean girl (Kelia Palumbo) on fanfic who said she wanted King Julien to die, to have his fingers slammed between a door, to punch his nose so it could bleed, etc WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? DON'T THEY HAVE ANY SINGLE LIFE? Gee whiz! Someone ought ban her. You know, I'm not saying that the people who love the penguins are bad, but the need to understand that King Julien is awesome, too, and he has his good, kind attributes. I feel really sorry for the lemur - if I were in the show, I would DEFINITELY be his friend. ---- Category:Fan-General